Au delà de la différence
by seka02
Summary: "Albus… ça sera dur, connaissant la famille qu'il avait. Le fait qu'il devienne ce que ses parents traquaient ainsi que lui, va le rendre… Différent" "Pour moi, Elliot, cet enfant n'est en aucun cas différent des autres." "Pour vous, mais pas pour les autres… Pas pour lui."


**Je reprend une fanfiction que j'avais commencé il y a longtemps et que j'ai toujours dans la tête.**

 **Les personnages des maraudeurs et de cette époque ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je précise également que certains personnages créés par moi-même auront des liens familiaux avec certains de ceux de JKR.**

* * *

 _Une femme à la beauté inquiétante… Connu pour être recherché dans un monde… Des cris… Son prénom… Du sang… Trop vite… Rien._

 _Là, au milieu des décombres de sa maison, allongé à même le seul, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il plus à bouger ? A s'approcher de sa sœur, là, juste en face de lui, le visage figé dans le froid, ses yeux bleus devenu terne et vide. Pourquoi ne porte-t-il pas sa main à cette blessure dont le sang s'écoule petit à petit ? Pourquoi ne crie-t-il pas sa douleur ?_

 _Tout est arrivé si vite, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il aurait pourtant dû le voir, s'en rendre compte, prévenir ses parents. Il l'avait senti pourtant, sa sœur aussi. Ils étaient entrainé pour ça, pour ce genre de situation et pourtant, ce soir, sa maison n'était plus, ses parents n'étaient plus et sa sœur continué de le regarder de ce même regard. Qu'elle ferme les yeux ! Il ne veut pas voir ça, ce n'est pas possible !_

 _Un vide s'installe petit à petit en lui, alors qu'une main passe doucement dans ses cheveux. Elle est froide, trop froide. Il ne veut pas de se contact, il ne veut pas de tout ça, il ne veut plus voir ce regard ! Pas comme ça !_

 _Aucun son ne passe ses lèvres, il n'ait même pas sûr d'avoir réussi à les ouvrir. Son corps ne lui répond plus et son cœur bat de plus en plus lentement. Est-il entrain de mourir ? Au fond, il se dit que ce n'est pas grave, il ira les rejoindre, non ? Alors pourquoi ne se sent-il pas partir ? Pourquoi a-t-il encore plus mal qu'avant ?_

 _Pourquoi …. ?_

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent d'un coup, comme s'il n'avait s'agit que d'un battement de cil. Ce n'était pas rêve. Il ne rêve plus depuis cette nuit-là. Insomniaque. Les yeux bleus verts du garçon assit au bord de sa fenêtre se posèrent doucement sur la nuit noir parsemé d'étoiles. Avant, il adoré la nuit, le calme qu'il ressentait à ces moments-là. Aujourd'hui, elles lui paraissent longues, il se sent nargué.

Refermant les yeux, la tête posé contre le mur de la fenêtre, il ne prit que quelques secondes à les rouvrir à nouveau et à se lever. Finalement attendre que le jour se lève en s'occupant autrement était une meilleure idée. Il ne reverrait pas les yeux de sa sœur.

* * *

 _Chaque instant de la vie est un pas vers la mort – Corneille_

* * *

 **Fin aout 1976 – Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore**

Le directeur, un grand homme à la barbe grisâtre dont quelques endroits étaient parsemés de blanc, était assis devant son bureau, grignotant des bonbons au citron, comme à son habitude, lorsqu'on toqua à la porte de son bureau. Quelques secondes plus tard deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. La plus grand n'était autre qu'Elliot Wilson, un sorcier des plus banals d'apparence mais qui était pourtant l'un des plus proches amis du directeur de Poudlard. La seconde personne était un jeune sorcier plutôt grand et mince, dont les yeux bleus mer étaient souvent cachés, d'une façon à la fois mystérieuse et charmante, par ses cheveux noirs.

Les deux sorciers prirent place en face du bureau du directeur après leur habituelle poignée de main.

« Bonsoir Elliot, Matthew. Comment allez-vous ? » Accueillit Dumbledore.

« Bonsoir Albus » dit le plus grand alors que le jeune Matthew se contenta d'un mouvement de tête. « Nous nous portons bien ces temps-ci. »

« Tant mieux. Pour en revenir à nos anciennes discussions, je crois que Matthew est prêt a rentré a Poudlard. Il y a eu très peu de problème ces derniers mois d'après ce que tu m'as dit Elliot et je pense que nous allons pouvoir gérer l'handicap. »

Erwan leva les sourcils, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre les mains. Un Handicap. Joli mot pour ce que c'était.

« Oui je crois aussi. De plus Lysa, ma fille et l'une de ses amies d'enfance –Elliot fit un signe en direction du plus jeune - est aussi scolarisée ici. Elle est au courant de tout bien évidement. Et comme vous le savez, elle sera là pour lui, aux moindres ennuis. »

« Bien. Matthew est inscrit dans l'école mais il doit faire attention » Albus se tourna vers le jeune sorcier et s'adressa directement à ce dernier, son regard bleuté bien ancré dans le sien. « Je veux qu'aux moindres problèmes, ressentit, tu viennes me voir, compris ? »

« Oui. » Fut la seule parole ou plutôt le seul mot émit par le brun lors de cette entrevue.

* * *

 _Aujourd'hui n'est pas comme hier, pourtant c'est toujours pareil, les jours se suivent et se ressemblent, et j'attends, je t'attends._

* * *

 **Institut Wilson – Domicile des Wilson.**

Elliot Wilson n'était pas un sorcier comme les autres, et peu d'entre eux ne connaissait ses véritables occupations. Dans un petit coin de l'Angleterre, cet homme continuait d'accomplir les tâches de ses ainés en compagnies de d'autres familles, groupes et personne vivant comme lui. Tous n'étaient pas des sorciers mais ils n'étaient pas non plus des moldus ordinaires. Wilson était un professeur, ou du moins il enseignait dans son institut aux plus jeunes. Cependant, cet institut n'était que peu connu des autres sorciers et c'était mieux ainsi. Seul une petite poignée de personnes le connaissaient et bénéficié de ses enseignements.

En dehors de ce secret, Elliot était un homme charmant et charismatique dont ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus clairs attiraient pas mal les gentes féminines mais il n'avait jamais succombé à ces dernières.

Il avait perdu sa femme, morte d'une maladie inconnue, et vivait avec sa fille et le jeune Matthew qu'il avait recueillis quelques mois auparavant, à la mort de ses parents, voisins et grand amis à lui. Il n'avait pas hésité à devenir son tuteur, comme son ami le lui avait demandé un jour. Il n'avait cependant jamais eu en tête de remplacer le père de celui-ci, mais juste lui faire comprendre qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu dans cette maison.

« Nous sommes de retour Lys' »

A peine eurent-ils mis les pieds sur le pallier, que des pas précipités s'entendirent dans les grands escaliers du hall.

Lysa Wilson était une jeune sorcière de 16 ans et étudiante à Poudlard. Elle n'avait ni frère et sœur mais avait toujours vu Matthew comme son frère depuis leur plus jeunes âges. Elle avait héritait de sa mère physiquement. Ses cheveux couleur blé et sa peau laiteuse faisait d'elle une poupée en porcelaine mais ses yeux orageux trahissaient se côté innocent que l'on pouvait lui donner aux premiers abords. Un tatouage aux traits fin courait le long de son gauche et dont la représentation était des plus abstraites.

Lysa était une jeune fille très sociale et respectueuse envers les autres. Son sourire s'avérait être contagieux la plupart du temps et sa compagnie des plus agréable. Cependant, elle n'était pas une jeune fille insouciante et naïve. Bien contraire, ayant un caractère bien trempé, la fille Wilson ne se laisse que très peu marcher sur les pieds et n'hésite pas longtemps à donner son avis.

« Enfin ! Alors il rentre à Poudlard ? » Demanda t'elle tout en prenant Matthew par le bras et suivre son père dans le salon.

« Oui. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Tu vas voir c'est super, tu vas rencontrer beaucoup de monde » Dit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui lui répondit en lui faisant un sourire.

Matthew Hyller était comme les Wilson : un sorcier. Mais pas comme les autres. C'était un garçon agréable et sympathique dans ses bon moments mais froid et distant le reste du temps. D'un tempérament lunatique depuis la mort de ses parents et de sa sœur certes mais d'un calme épatant. Bien que la colère semble l'habiter depuis quelques mois, il a toujours su la contrôler et ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Cadeau de l'enseignement reçu jusqu'à maintenant.

Malgré qu'il soit un sorcier, Matthew n'était jamais allé au Poudlard jusqu'à maintenant pour des raisons particulières provenant de sa famille et de la situation de cette dernière. Matthew n'était pas n'importe qui ici. Ceci ne faisait pas de lui un sorcier inexpérimenté pour autant ayant eu des cours à domicile et donné par ses parents depuis ses onze ans.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'y es pas rentré en même temps que moi en première année. Avant … ça… »

A ce constat, le sourire de la jeune fille se fana un instant, le regard perdu sur le sol. Depuis ce jour-là, beaucoup de chose avait changé chez eux, dans l'institut de son père et pour Matthew.

« Lys'… Parle-moi encore de Poudlard s'il te plait » Demanda le brun tout en commençant à monter les escaliers, un sourire poli sur les lèvres et une furieuse envie de changer de sujet. Cela faisait 5 ans que la jeune fille lui parlait du château, de ses amis, des cours. Il connaissait tout, mais à la veille de sa future rentrée, il avait besoin d'en entendre de nouveau parler.

* * *

 _La vie est un sommeil, L'amour en est le rêve… - Alfred De Musset_

* * *

 **Premier chapitre, les autres seront normalement plus long.**

 **Merci de m'avoir lu, en espérant que cela vous plaise ! :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, tout est bon à prendre.**

 **Seka.**


End file.
